


The Ice Demon and the Red Skull - Marvel Big Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: For Loki, it should be a time of celebration. Steve Rogers is alive and free from the ice, and he's found new family in his exile. But old wounds still linger, and old enemies return to ruin the fragile peace.





	The Ice Demon and the Red Skull - Marvel Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration created for the Marvel Big Bang story, [The Ice Demon and the Red Skull](https://lizardbeth-j.livejournal.com/596822.html) by author, Lizardbeth. Check it out!

  
  



End file.
